Jealousy Burns
by VampessHardy
Summary: He loved him so much more then life itself, why the hell had he done it? he knew he would come looking for him and what would he tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**Set Moments after Royal Rumble 2009 **

**Disclaimer- **I do not know or own anyone in this story (if i did this is not the way i would write it) I do not make any money from my stories i do not have any issues that need dealing with, everything i write is pure fiction and the work of an over active mind.

Why had Matt done it? What was he going to say to him when he came looking?

Warning contains Hardycest, Rape will enter the story later, if you don't like please turn back now and don't read.

Please R & R

*Flashback*

The kiss seemed to last forever, he was so gentle but with an urgency and insistence that was almost painful. I wanted him no matter how wrong, no matter how bad at that moment I wanted him more than the breath in my body.

I reached out and pulled him closer to me drowning in the feeling of how his body felt against mine. Suddenly with his strong arms he pushed me back against the wall. His face hovering over mine, his eyes mirroring my every emotion glazed over with the passion he felt. Eyes are said to be the windows to the soul and his eyes were answering all the questions I wanted to ask for such a long time.

I ran my hands down his back listening to him moan as my fingers touched his skin. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my stomach as he carried on kissing me the kiss becoming deeper needier. As we grabbed each other's hair and pulled each other closer it felt like something we'd been desperate for all our lives desperate to have, desperate to taste.

Maybe it was, it was wrong on so many levels but we needed this we needed to be here with each other. As I pulled at his T-shirt ripping it off to expose the beauty of his well-muscled body, gasping at the sight of him I'd seen him a thousand times like this, but he was amazing.

Grabbing his hair I pulled his head back kissing his neck kissing, sucking and biting my way down his body as he growled with pleasure. I bit down on his skin making him moan out with pleasure and pain. By now his hands are in my hair I could feel his fingers twisting and turning as his legs began to buckle beneath him he slid slowly down the wall until his face was level with mine.

"I want you," he whispered almost pleading "I've wanted you for so long please Matt"

With that I almost exploded with desire to hear him tell me he wanted me I never knew he felt this way. I never knew he wanted me so much I can feel it now as I look into his eyes I can feel his need his longing as it's the same as mine at that moment I have never felt so close to one person as I felt to him.

I grabbed him and pulled him on to the waiting bed my bulging cock beneath my jeans becoming painful. I didn't know how much longer I could last. I roughly shoved him down on the bed, the fire between us raging we rolled around the bed kissing, biting and pulling at each other's clothes. The world outside disappearing the more we fell into each other, our groans becoming louder the more we touched no one and nothing else mattered at this moment in time.

As we tumbled from the bed hitting the floor hard we didn't even notice that we had fallen nothing could stop the need in us both. He was now totally naked as I ran my tongue down the length of his body savouring the way he shuddered and groaned underneath me. When I reached his rock hard cock I flicked my tongue across the tip tasting the arousal of his pre cum.

He grabbed my hair screaming my name pushing my head down making me take the length of him into my mouth as he trust his hips and arched his back. I could feel his orgasm building removing my mouth from his cock I could see the look of disappointment in his eyes I smiled reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from the side.

I poured it into my hand rubbing up down my hard cock groaning as I did it wow I couldn't take this much longer. I needed to be inside him I needed to feel him around me. Ripped from my thoughts by is gentle raspy voice "Matt please I need you now please Matt" With that I positioned myself between him, my cock nudging his warm entrance "you ready baby" with a nod I slowly pushed myself inside him throwing my head back as I did so, pushing deeper inside his tight entrance.

I could feel him quiver and shake under me as he pushed himself hard into me I responded by slamming into him faster and faster until he was crying out. Wrapping my hand around his cock a stroked him till he couldn't hold out any longer spilling his hot seed, long hot scratches down my back made me cum and cum hard rocking into him until the last of my seed was gone looking down at the man beneath me his eyes glazed over in raw passion "Jeff I love you so much"

*Flashback ends*

As the memory fades into the dark clouds of my mind, I realise I was still in the locker room I had walked backstage moments earlier without a backwards glance. Minutes earlier I had hit my baby brother, my lover the reason I breathe with a chair and cost him the wwe title to edge.

Jeff was still laid out in the ring as I appeared backstage walking through the locker room. I could feel the other guys waiting for their place in the rumble staring at me not knowing what to make of the nights events that were unfolding before them. All wondering what my reasons were for my actions, many wondering if I was also responsible for the events surrounding Jeff in the last couple of weeks.

Sat on the bench with my head in hands, my thoughts jump back to a couple of years earlier just after I had split with Lita. It was Jeff who was there it was Jeff who was held me when I cried, it was Jeff who held me back when I was losing it, wanting to beat the crap out of Adam and look what I just did gave Adam the belt that Jeff desperately wanted. It was Jeff Who I had spent most of my nights with since Lita left I loved him so much but jealously had taken over. Where was my shot at the gold, when was my turn.

Yeap that's right you got it, Jeff and Matt Hardy too brothers who were also lovers. Thinking back I can still remember that night so vivid in my mind. I was still cut up about Lita, girls all over were throwing themselves at me, I needed something someone but I knew they weren't it.

As I sat in my hotel room staring at the walls drinking whatever was in the mini bar waiting for morning to come so I could start the day all over and not feel so alone. There was a bang on the door pulling myself up to answer it the handle turned and in walked my baby bother Jeff. "Hey Matt don't look so surprised your more important right now" I knew this was what I needed beers in his hand I knew I was in for a headache in the morning.

God the memory was so alive in my mind it was like I was watching a rerun of my life. Getting up punching the locker in front I was confronted by Gregory helms like I needed this shit right now.

"Back off Greg I'm warning you just back the fuck off"

"What the hell are you doing Matt; Jeff had the chance to get his title back"

"His title his bloody title, Jeff this Jeff that I'm sick of hearing about bloody Jeff just leave me alone"

Walking out of the locker room without a backwards glance I could feel the tears sliding down my face. I stormed from the arena I just needed to get out get back to my hotel room I knew he would come looking for me. I knew he would want answers I'm not sure I can give them to him not yet not ever.

Slamming the hotel door behind me the memory invades my mind again why can't he shake him from his head, he can't do this again he won't go through what he went through with Lita no way.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or know the Hardy's or anyone else in this story (wishes) i write purely for pleasure and make no profit from my stories.

Some blood play and swearing

Chapter 2 The pain is real

Jeff wants answers from his brother will he get them our will this be the end of their love

"Where the fuck is he" Jeff slammed the locker room door and was screaming at everyone around him, Grabbing Helms by the arm "where the fuck did he go will someone tell me what the hell is going on"

"Your bro screwed you right over "a Poisonous voice from behind Jeff spat. "Fuck off Adam you have what you want now just go away"

"Look man calm down he left already" Helms stated "and let go" Helms pulled his arm from Jeff's grip

"Calm down did you see what he fucking did to me did you see huh"

"Jeff man everyone saw what the hell happened between you two why would he... ...I don't get it"

"You and me both but I plan on fucking finding out" With that Jeff turned and left the locker room in search of his brother Matt.

The pounding on the door came just as Matt suspected it would do "Go away Jeff I'm not interested in speaking to you"

"Open the fucking door Matt or ill kick it down, you owe me now open it" Jeff was yelling so loud it was waking people in the other rooms.

Matt swung the door open to be greeted by a very angry red faced bother "what the hell are you playing at Matt what was all that about"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Jeff" Matt spat the look of hatred in his eyes caused pain in Jeff's heart. The younger Hardy was confused and hurt he didn't understand after what they had shared after what had happened between them. After everything they had risked to be together Matt was behaving like a madman.

"Matt don't you love me or did you just earn a lot of money from this shit" Jeff spoke his voice low and calm

"Me me me, I'm sick of the world revolving around you... everyone and everything on this planet does not revolve around Mr Jeff Hardy it's about time Matt was seen and heard this is only the beginning Jeff"

Matt was so close to Jeff that he could feel the younger mans breath on his face, the fire in his eyes burning into him. Matt could feel the stir in his jeans making him turn his back on Jeff "Just leave Jeff I'm not interested now or ever"

"Don't turn away from me Matt" Jeff screamed anger bubbling deep in the pit of his stomach he knew he was close to exploding at Matt. As Matt turned back Jeff was in his face backing him up towards the wall.

"Jeff back off I'm warning you"

"Oh Matt your warning me I don't think so big bro its time you bleed for me baby" Jeff's eyes turned black with anger and for once he seen a look of fear on his brothers face. Trapping Matt between him and the wall, Jeff laid harsh urgent kisses on the mouth of the man he truly loved. Pushing all his weight onto Matt there was no space between their bodies. Matt could feel himself rise in his pants as the taste of his brother made his head spin.

Matt was struggling under the smaller mans weight "Jeff don't..." Matt was shocked at the dominance in Jeff he had never seen this side of his baby brother before. Jeff was normally so gentle and loving had Matt pushed him too far. "What's the matter Matt don't you want to fight me you did before and you certainly don't want to talk to me"

Jeff bite down on Matt's lip making him yelp in pain as the blood dripped from the older Hardy's lip Jeff ran his tongue along the line the blood made.

"oooo Matt you taste so good as always"

"Jeff you need to stop now before someone gets hurt"

"I already have been Matt you ripped my heart and soul from me tonight so who cares what happens now"

As Jeff Pushed Matt harder against the wall Matt could feel Jeff erection pushing against him. Jeff pulled at the older man's shirt he wanted to revel the delights underneath. Working his mouth down the trail left by the blood down his neck lying small kisses until he reached Matt's torso he could hear the groans coming fast from Matt's mouth and feel him becoming harder.

"Jeff you can't makes me do something I don't want to do"

As Jeff looks up at Matt, Matt's eyes glazed over his soul reflecting what his body was feeling "Matt I will make you do anything I want you to do" Jeff voice low dark and husky as he spoke.

Matt Looked down at Jeff on his knees "I don't want this and i don't want you" he said with a low hiss

"Your body tells me different baby" as Jeff releases Matt from the restraints of his sweatpants Matt let out a low growl knowing Jeff was right Matt's head was thrown back as Jeff tongue flicked over his leaking head.

Jeff looked up at Matt one more time with a smile on his face as he took Matt deep into his mouth licking and sucking him hard. Matt had no control over the groans that left his lips his mind was telling him to push Jeff away and get as far away from him as he could but his body wouldn't do what it was told.

Jeff's breathing was raspy knowing that his brother was close to losing control; Jeff dragged his teeth down Matt's long thick shaft hard enough to draw blood tasting it as it seeped into his mouth.

"Jeff for god's sake fucking stop" Matt grabbed Jeff's shoulders pushing him roughly backwards looking down at his brother, blood smeared around his mouth "i told you i don't want you but if u really push me you will get hurt here"

"You can't hurt me Matt any more then you have done" Jeff rose to his feet wiping his mouth tears appearing in his eyes "You need to either explain to me why you are acting this way or il walk out the door and out of your life make your choice Matt I'm not gonner wait around forever"

**Sorry its short ill try get the next chapter up soon what will Matt's choice be?**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning already in place if you don't like please don't read...

Is Matt going to tell Jeff why?

Chapter 3... No one knows

**Matt's POV **

I watched as Jeff made his way to the door hand on the handle ready to leave. I had to stop him; I didn't want to let him go. I reached out my hand and touched his arm softly "Jeff don't do this" I whispered softly in his ear I could smell the intoxicating smell of aftershave and sweat making my head swirl. It was so hard being so close and not touching him, Jeff could feel Matt's hot breath on his neck as he spoke "Jeff please baby don't leave me"

He turned to look at me his tear stained face glistening in the low light of the room "Matt I love you more then I love my life, but you need to tell me why you did what you did tonight"

Looking deep into Jeff's emerald eyes seeing the pain he was feeling staring straight back at me. "Jeff I can't explain..."my voice trailing off lowering my head to look at his feet I didn't want him to see the guilt in my eyes. It was clear to Jeff that I had no intention of explaining my actions. Jeff turned without saying a word to me without looking back at me he walks out the door and out of my life as it shut lightly behind him he had given me my last chance to explain and I blew it letting him leave.

I sat back on the bed my head in my hands

"What the fuck have I done I should never had agreed, I should never have let... Oh god what a mess"

The tears left my eyes without me even realising I was crying. I could feel my fists clenching as anger began to bubble in the pit of my stomach. The small cluster of brain cells that had mustered in my mind were telling me he will come back, he will be here when the morning comes he will forgive me. Rocking back and forth as the tears come fast, the rest of my thoughts lost in the black cloud that was forming and taking over my rational mind.

Raising from the bed the anger that's bubbling gets the better of me punching the mirror is my release hitting out over and over. Seeing the blood drip from my knuckles as the pain courses through my body brings the satisfaction I need. Hitting the mirror until I can no longer see my own face, until the glass is covering the floor I'm a mess why did I do it I did it for him all for him.

Sliding back down onto the bed my hand red from the blood, I didn't care the pain was more than I deserved for my sins. Silent sobs engulfing my body as I pull my knees up to my chest this bed was so cold and lonely there were no Jeff arms just sheets to hold me.

**Jeff's POV**

Stumbling through the door into John's room to collect my stuff my eyes red and stinging from the tears id cried. God I can't let John see me like this he wouldn't believe it was just over what happened in the ring. "Come on Jeff pull it together" I silently whisper to myself. I just didn't understand what the hell had happened, I couldn't make sense of it, any of it, we were together before the show there was no signs from Matt.

"Jeff what the hell are you ok you look like shit man, this can't be just over what happened in the ring what the hell is going on with you and Matt, the guys were worried the way you both disappeared"

I couldn't keep my mouth shut the words just came out like sewage spilling from a pipe

"I'm not going back there I never want to see him again that's it, it's over everything with him, I hate him he's never goner change he's always going to be a selfish arsehole out for himself, well I'm done I've had enough of his ways if he wants it this way he can have it, he's on his own"

Throwing my clothes into a bag while muttering and ranting to myself about Matt was not the best thing I could be doing but I couldn't stop. I heard John speak

"Hey Jeff man calm down it can't be that bad I mean Matt screwed up but there has to be a reason did you talk to Matt he's your brother, what's over you are making no sense "

"Oh I spoke to Matt alright and as far as I'm concerned Matt can go to hell and stay there I'm out of here John I cant take this shit anymore fuck it all it's not worth the heartache"

"Jeff where the hell are you goner go its 3 in the morning and look at the state of you calm down stay here and get some sleep things may seem different in the morning"

Turning I look at John concern on his face he looked at me like he did years ago when I was in the grip of addiction. I hated that look then and I hate it now it was a look between pity and dread, pity at the fact my life was falling apart again, dread at the fact he may have to help my sort it out again.

Drugs weren't an issue I hadn't touched much for years, love and betrayal was what was tearing me up right now, how could I cope with what Matt had done I love him so much. I needed to get away from here from him my own sanity was worth more right now I won't travel that road again not with Matt.

*Clicking fingers* "Jeff you in there, dude you spaced out what you on tonight"

"Cena just fucking leave it yeah you wouldn't believe it if I were to spill my guts and tell you what..." Stopping myself before spilling my life with Matt to someone who wouldn't understand it man I don't understand it, John was a good friend but he would never understand that I was in love with Matt.

"Nothing just leave it I'm going ill catch up with you next week"

"Jeff Jeff" I can hear Cenas voice as I leave I can't deal with anyone else right now I need a break.

Walking out of the door down the corridor out into the fresh air of the cold night the tears start to flow again. Where the fuck was I planning on running to opening my fone I call the one person I know will support me no matter what I tell him, the one person who had been there for me thru everything.

"Shannon I need your help"

**Matt's room**

Woken by the sunlight shinning in thru the window and the banging on the door I stirred slightly on the bed the pain in my hand throbbing.

"Go away" was all I could muster from my lips; I did not want to see anyone today I wanted to lay here and think about Jeff and what I had lost how I had betrayed him again.

"Matt its Shane, I need to speak to Jeff he won't answer his phone is he here with you"

*No answer*

"Matt seriously Matt are you in there" *Bangs again* "Matt"

Swinging the door open with a bang "what" I glare at Shane. I see Shane look me up and down I can feel his eyes on me taking in the mess standing in front of him. I was still wearing the clothes I left the arena in last night, my hair wild and my eyes red and puffy. I see Shane looking down at my hand. Without giving Shane a chance to speak coz I really don't want to hear it.

"He's not here Shane; he left last night went back down the hall no doubt"

"Matt what the hell..."

I cut Shane of quickly before I have to explain anything to him.

"I don't want to talk about it Shane I just want to go to sleep and forget last night ever happened I don't know where he is and right now I have to sleep if you find him tell him..."

"Tell him what Matt"

Lost in my own thoughts "tell him I'm sorry"

"Matt that hand needs ..." I Slam the door in Shanes face and return to the place on the bed that has become my comfort. I know they are my friends but they don't know what I'm going thru I can't talk to them they wouldn't understand that me and Jeff were in love "WERE" I hear myself say it out loud, that's the word il have to use now after what I've done there's no turning back no forgiveness.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW please as a writer its important i crave it lol


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own or make money from anything i write i just love writing. **

**Jeff needs to share his secret with someone but how will he take it, will they still be friends after Jeff tell him what's happening.**

**That's what friends are for **

**Chapter 4 **

**Shannon's house **

2 days had passed and Jeff was still locked in Shannon's guest room

*Phone ringing*

"I'm coming jez where's the fire" like the person on the end of it can hear me until I pick it up

"Hey Shannon its Shane how is he"

"Shane man he aint been out of that room since he got here, he won't talk to me I just don't know what the hell is going on, what happened with Matt? You got any idea? I know the stuff in the ring was bad but that wouldn't cause this would it? He won't talk he's barely eaten I'm getting worried"

"Shannon just try again the whole things a mess Matt won't come out of his hotel room I keep banging on the door just to make sure he's alive were leaving tomorrow for a show I hope Vince doesn't get wind of this he's goner be real pissed"

"Shane I think he's up I can hear movement, I'll go try talk to him keep me updated ok"

"Ok bye Shannon"

**Jeff's room**

Picking up my phone I check the messages again 5 unread feels of hope surge through me as I open the inbox.

*Shane Shane Shane Shane and Shane* Not one from Matt 2 days and nothing from the man the brother who claimed his undying love from me over and over. Throwing my phone down and slumping back onto the pillow I so needed a shower I hadn't moved from this bed for 2 days and I could tell.

My thoughts were interrupted as Shannon bangs on the door "Hey Jeff you up? Can I come in we really need to talk"

"Yeah Shan come on in"

I can see the look on Shannon's face as he looks around the door his guest room littered with glasses and plates and me unshaven same clothes I arrived in lying in the middle of it all.

"Jeff this aint healthy man you need to get sorted, you have a show in 2 days time"

I can see the concern on his face the love in his eyes "Shannon man I know I just can't seem to move my life is so fucked up"

"Come on you and Matt have been through worse it's a belt, maybe if you talk to me Jeff tell what happened with Matt things may look better"

"Shannon it's not just about a belt I don't care about a belt its Matt, I trust you with almost everything but I'm not sure you could deal with the whole story"

"Try me Jeff I love you nothing you ever tell me will change that I'm worried about you and Matt I want to help sort this out but I can't do that unless you tell me what's going on"

I feel Shannon rise off the bed and open the curtains the light streams in through the big windows stinging my eyes. I feel Shannon look at me with a confused look in his eyes; it makes me wonder what he is thinking.

"Shan... I'm erm I'm, I love Matt" there I told him time to wait and see how he takes it.

"Jeff of course you love Matt he's your brother and I know what he's..." I have to cut him off and set him straight before I let him believe what he thinks he knows "No Shan I'm in love with Matt as in we are together"

Waiting for Shannon to response felt everlasting I get its big I mean it's so wrong so unnatural yet to us it was natural. When it started that first kiss that first touch them first set of I love you, I said it was wrong I told Matt I said it wasn't normal but I couldn't stop I needed Matt I needed him he was like a drug addiction slowly coursing through my body till I wanted more and more of him.

"Jeff let me get this right you and Matt are fucking, Man I knew you were bi but he's your fucking brother how the fuck did this happen I mean did you both just wake up one day and decide to fuck each other I really don't get this Jeff you really need you to explain this to me as I'm struggling"

Shannon was up and off the bed his voice was becoming louder and louder as he spoke I could see the look of confusion in his face. I was left wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

"Shannon calm down"

"Calm down my best friend has just told me he's fucking his brother what the hell do I do with this information what the hell you want me to say what..."

Head in hands Shannon sits back on the edge of the bed I put my arm around him feeling him finch at my touch.

"Shan I'm still me I can't help who I fall in love with I hoped you of all people would understand"

Shannon turns to look at me and just shakes his head; his face is a vision of confusion and hurt. I Leave Shannon on the bed and head for the bathroom a shower is in order shutting the door I hope he will understand.

**WWE Hotel **

"Matt were leaving in less than an hour seriously sort yourself out before someone reports this shit to Vince I can't cover your arse if he comes looking for answers"

"I'm sick of yelling through this dam door man he's goner be in trouble if he carries on" I can hear Shane talking to Randy outside the hotel door what the hell was Shane doing with that meat head and why was he taking a interest in me.

God I wish they would leave me alone looking at my Phone and at Jeff face smiling up at me I bring up Jeff's number ready to send him a text before I do I end up throwing it across the room. Stuck in wonder about where he is Shane decided it was better if I didn't know problem is I know who he's with he runs to him and hides when he can't hack real life I hated it when he went there.

**Jeff's**** room **

Stepping out of the shower pulling a towel around me I feel so much better

"So why did you feel you couldn't tell me about this sooner" Shannon asked me before I had chance to step out of the shower.

"Shan we didn't tell anyone how could we look how you reacted and you're my best friend you looked at me in disgust and flinched when I touched you if that's how you react what about... you know it's just not worth talking about"

"Jeff look I'm sorry it was a shock I'm listening now how did it happen I mean when did this happen what's going on with you two now" so many questions were leaving Shannon's lips it was hard to keep up but in knew I needed to talk needed to tell someone.

As I begin to think and talk about what happened and how things started I realised that

"iv always been in love with Matt always wanted to be by his side. When he was with Lita it drove me insane I hated watching them together all loved up there bullshit drove me mad.

After Matt found out about the affair with Adam we just become closer if that's possible for me and Matt spending more time together started travelling together when we were on the same brand back to sharing rooms like the old days. Yet it was different there was a closeness something more between us, I can't explain it Shannon something just felt right like I was where I should have always been. I looked at him and he made me smile, when I wasn't with him I missed him I wanted to be with him all the time. We went out while over in the UK we hit the bars danced had fun we explored the capital like we always used to, you remember Shan the nights we all used to have"

I could see the smile on Shannon's face thinking back to the good times that we used to have before everyone went separate ways the memories we built. "Anyway that night we fell back in the hotel, Shan there was fans everywhere wanting to talk to us I just wanted them to disappear I wanted to spend my time with Matt the UK still love us though *giggles*.

Matt was wasted he still can't handle his drink *giggles* he's so cute though when he's drunk talks crap and always wants to cuddle you he would have quite happily stayed talking to all the girls in the bar but he could barley stand" I glance over at Shannon who is still listening closely to what I was telling him.

"He was all over the place Shan you know what he's like *giggles* I got him back to our room and he just started talking I couldn't get him to shut him up, he was telling me he loved me. I was like you yeah your my brother of course you love me I love you to, then he kissed me Shan not just a brother kiss a real kiss, I was shocked really shocked like you were"

I could feel the tears starting in my eyes Shannon gave me a much needed hug, I could feel his hand in mine as he encouraged me to carry on.

"I asked him what he was doing why he had done it he couldn't explain he just said he loved me and wanted to be with me, I ended up kissing him back Shan I couldn't stop, I couldn't resist he was so gentle his eyes so warm I could feel him so close to me smell the shampoo he used in his hair everything about him at that moment pulled me in"

"Jeff let me stop you there, I really do not want to hear the details of yours and Matt's sex life not that I've never had an interest in Matt but you see my point"

I catch Shannon wink at me "you have always had a thing for our Matt" *Giggles* I feel a light punch on my arm Shannon's face turning red. "we didn't have sex that night Shan we kissed, talked we spent time discussing how wrong yet how right it felt were soul mates Shan I love him so much it hurts in the pit of my stomach when I think about him and what he did to me the other night"

I can no longer control my tears they're running freely from my eyes "oh Jeff what has Matt said about Rumble did you talk to him about it"

"He won't tell me I asked him and he wouldn't tell me said he couldn't he let me walk away he let me leave the room he said he loved me yet he let me walk away Shan why would he do that why would he just turn his back on me and help Adam, Adam of all people I just don't understand any of it..."

Falling into Shannon's arms the sobs take over my body "Jeff I can't say I agree with this but I can see you really love him your my best friend that will never change this information is going to take time to sink in but I'll stand by you I could even talk to Matt if you want me to"

"I don't think that's a good idea I don't think he will like that I spoke to you about us I'm going to have to see him soon ill try talking to him again at the show"

"Look Jeff ill leave it for now but I will speak to him sooner or later about this he can't treat you this way it's not fair for you not to know what's going on and if he loves you like you say he does he owes you that much"

Giving Shannon a hug knowing he's looking out for me but I can't have him talk to Matt he would go mad "Look Shan I need to get sorted to leave as you said I still have a show to get to"

Shannon gets up to go turns to look at me "Jeff thanks for telling me" shutting the door behind him I knew that I needed to leave the comfort of Shannon's and go face the guys and Matt. Throwing things into my bag it was time to go.

**WWE Hotel **

"Hey Shane any sign of him yet"

"Not yet Randy he's..." My words trail off seeing Matt exit the hotel front door wow he looks good for a guy that's been locked in a room for two days.

"Hey Matt over here"

"Hey Shane we ready to leave time to get out of this hell hole" Feeling shit but putting on a smile was all I could do right now I didn't want to deal with the crap people want to know. I climb aboard the bus iPod on earphones in peak cap down I'm sure people know not to talk to me.

This is sure goner be a long drive.

**Please R + R it helps a writer to carry on even through the block lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Promises and Lies **

**I may jump into third person with this chapter ****I know most of this fic is in first and want to try keep most of it that way but for it to flow right I may have to jump to third person every now and then. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews iv been struggling with this chapter as these ones are the ones in between to build the story anyways hope you like it, It's also quite a long chapter to you have been warned lol.**

As before I do not own any of the people in this fic (I wish I did own one but that's a whole other story) anyways no profit is made.

**What a ****tangled web of lies and deceit one person can weave will Matt ever be open with the people in his life or is he becoming close to losing everyone that means anything to him. **

**I wake up to find myself  
After all these years  
And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know**

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

Pulling the earphones out of my ears I cannot cope with listening to that song right now as much as I love it. It makes me think of him not that I ever stop thinking about Jeff god I love him so much. I'm sure this coach journey is never going to end and if Adam looks over at me one more time I swear ill.

"Hey Matt I see the earphones are out, I'm guessing that means I can talk to you?"

"Yeah guess so as long as it's not about Jeff and not about Rumble I do not want to discuss it here"

"Look Matt we are all concerned about what happened between you both but when you want to talk about it I'll be here to listen"

"Whose all Shane? 'Cause I know one person whose loving the whole situation" Nodding my head in the direction of Adam who was still smirking and I was still wanting to smack him in the head.

"Forget about Adam Matt he's not worth the bother, he's out for what he can get most of the time but you know all this"

"Yeah I sure know how that goes"

"What?"

"Nothing Shane nothing; forget I said anything"

"Oh and Matt can you silence your phone, I'm sick of listening to that stupid ringtone who is it anyways"

"Oh it's no one I'll sort it"

**NC Airport**

"Shan thanks for this week I know I've been a pain I really appreciate you listening to me about all this stuff with Matt I know it was a shock and all"

"Jeff I'm here anytime you need me I can see why you love him but what I don't understand is what Matt is playing at hurting you the way he has"

"You and me both Shan"

Brushing a strand of hair from Jeff's face, I couldn't believe Matt could hurt such a beautiful person; Jeff looked like a broken man

"I have to go Shan I'll ring you when I land"

I watch Jeff disappear in the airport crowds; I wish he knew it was him I had a thing for and always have not Matt. I let him believe it was Matt as it was easier on our friendship. Matt knew, well Matt guessed as much as I loved Matt I never told him about my feelings for Jeff. Maybe one day Jeff will understand I want more from him than friendship just maybe.

**Hotel gym **

Matt needs some time out, a work out in the hotel gym seems to be the answer to the problem until a face that Matt really didn't want to see comes looking for him.

"Matt we need to talk I'm sick of you not answering my calls and I'm so sick of listening to that damn answering machine"

"Is me not answering the phone enough for you to know? Ok Hunt let me just explain something to you, I don't want to talk to you I don't want anything to do with you this whole situation I'm in is _because_ of you"

"Whoa there Matty"

"Don't call me Matty no one but...Just go away Hunter please leave it and me alone"

"Matt I don't understand any of this I thought we had something good together"

"Will you keep your dam voice down" pushing the bigger man up against the gym wall where the strength came from was a shock to him and the look on Hunters face said that too. Hunter could feel Matt's hot breath against his ear as he spoke, causing a stir in his sweat pants Matt still didn't realise what he did to Hunter by just being close.

"Hunter listen to me; I do not want people to know about us. I told you that the day this thing started, when I made the mistake that is you"

"Matt I was never a mistake" Hunter replied the tears sparkling in his eyes

Letting go of the bigger man Matt watched as Hunter slumped down the wall "this isn't goner happen Hunt I can't deal with you as well right now"

Hunter looked up at the younger man standing before him "Matt you know how I feel about you and I don't understand why we can't be together "

"You wanna know Hunter you really want to know" Crouching down in front of the older man looking him straight in the eyes no emotion shown in his face "I don't love you I never have. I used you to pass the time when the person I _do_ love wasn't around. You passed the lonely nights and the warm days you mean nothing to me"

Matt spat the words in an evil malicious manner in a way Hunter had never heard him talk to anyone. The gym door flew open as a couple of the guys walked in Shane included "Matt what's going on?"

Matt lowered his voice to a whisper "And because of you I've lost him so stay as far away from me as you can get Hunter"

Matt rose to his feet and walked out past Shane and the others "Matt"

As John helped a distressed Hunter to his feet "Hunt are you ok what the hell happened? Matt looked so pissed"

"Nothing John thanks I've got to go"

Hunter grabbed his kit bag and walked out of the gym not wanting the guys to see the tears flowing from his eyes.

"What the hell Shane, is Matt losing the plot having ago at the bosses favourite pet? You need to try and get through to him before he loses everything around him, why the hell is he having a pop at Hunter? I tell you he's lucky he's to still be on his feet"

"John I get it, I'll speak to him just leave it yeah"

**Hunters POV **

Wow how the hell, what the hell, the little punk how _dare_ he treat me this way no one ever treats me this way. Why the hell did I fall so quickly so hard never has someone done this to me never? Story of my life I don't get close to anyone, no one really knows the real me I keep myself to me. I do my job, find my hotel room and spend time on my own; it's the way I like it. I have a few friends not many if I'm honest; I'm a lonely person I find it hard to trust people and in walks Matt Hardy.

I can't believe I ever got into anything with Matt Hardy he's not even my type, but he's so cute his dark eyes and raven black hair everything about him just pulled me in. Shawn encouraged me to go for what I wanted; I never knew I'd fall for him, never knew I could be hurt so much by him. I'd watched him for a long time yet he didn't know I existed never shown any interest. I got a quick hello here and there I felt like a teenager with a crush when I was around him, then it changed I got threw into some work with his younger brother Jeff.

Matt spent a lot of time with Jeff more than most brothers they were together all the time, at ringside in the hotel. It was so hard to get a minute with either of them they were locked up talking and laughing all the time no one could break through the walls they seem to put up. Until that night back in November god I remember it like it was yesterday; it was so cold that night everyone was going out drinking I was on my was back to the room when Matt asked me along.

_***Flashback***_

The club was loud and I felt so out of place Matt was sat with me, Jeff was off on the dance floor. "Is he always like this?"

"Life and soul" Matt replied "Once he's out there drinking and dancing there's no stopping him and its always me that has to carry him home and make sure he's ok"

Seeing a glint of sadness in his eyes my mind wanders it must be hard to have a baby brother who was so irresponsible and relied on you to take care of him all the time.

"Hunter Hunter?" Ripped from my thoughts "you want a drink?"

"Hey sorry Matt was just thinking about why I hate this scene"

Jeff was at the bar downing shots like they were water and getting louder by the minute "Look Matt I think I'm goner get out of here"

"Hunter please do me a favour sit down and stay with me otherwise I'm goner be sat here talking to myself watching everyone get drunk waiting for Jeff to decide it's time to go home"

How could I resist them dark eyes and IV wanted to spend time with Matt for a long time so maybe this is what I need to do.

"Ok Matt but tell me something why do you bother? I know he's your brother but surly you have to live your life to?"

I remember Matt turned to me and said just four words "Because I love him"

The rest of the evening we spent time talking and laughing about work and life problem was Matt's attention was always on what Jeff was doing. Where he was who he was with it was so difficult to keep my mouth shut but wouldn't have been the best way to start up a relationship if there was going to be one. I could see Jeff had a strong hold over Matt and that was never going to change.

3am came and Jeff was falling from the table he was dancing on Matt was there to pick him up and dust him down "Come on bro time to go home hey Hunt you heading back"

"Yeah Matt you need a hand with him"

Jeff looked up his eyes rolling into the back of his head "I love you Matty"

"Is he goner be ok?" I felt so concerned for Jeff so sorry for him I couldn't figure what was so wrong in his life he drank to this point.

"Yeah sick-bed-sleep it off he will be fine by morning plus he has to be got a match with you for that sparkly gold belt you love so much"

God his smile makes my knees weak how is he doing this to me I could kill Shawn for putting these ideas into my head.

Back at the hotel Matt put Jeff to bed after he threw up all over the floor which Matt ended up cleaning. "Matt seriously man this has to be sorted you can't keep running round after him like this he's a grown man, come on lets go back to my room get a coffee" I see Matt glance over at Jeff concern in his eyes "Matt he's not going anywhere he's out for the night come on lets go chill out"

I could see in my mind how I wanted this night to turn out the minute the words left my lips. I was just hoping that Matt would indulge me in my fantasies I could feel my skin tingling and becoming hot at the thought of what I wanted to do to Matt Hardy.

"Hey Hunt you got anything stronger than coffee" i Jumped out of my thoughts and turn around to see Matt sat legs up on my bed I weren't sure I was going to be able to get thought this without making a move.

"Erm Matt there's a mini bar maybe see what's in there" Jumping off the bed his body brushes mine as he passes me. My whole body shudders at his touch just as Matt turns around and is face to face with me.

"Find some... I'm silenced as he pulls me into a long drawn in kiss my tongue battles with his for dominance until I finally submit. Feeling his tongue explore every part of my mouth making me groan deep into my throat. I felt I was made for this man like everything was right like I should be with him.

My head was spinning and my lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen entering my body but i didn't want the kiss to end. I could feel him moving me backwards towards the bed his hands roaming under my shirt caressing my back. Matt broke the kiss and pushed me backwards onto the bed "Hunter am I what you want" without having chance to answer his mouth is back on mine deep and hungry my body felt alive for the first time in years.

Frantic hands started stripping the shirt off that Matt was wearing revealing the delights that lay below staring in awe of the man I've wanted for so long. Matt looked at me wearing a cheeky grin and a smile. "I want to be inside you Hunter I want to watch you come as I slam deep into you"

Matt's mouth placed a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck and onto my chest his fingers lightly brushed my nipples. I could feel my erection straining beneath my jeans reaching down to touch myself Matt slapped my hand away "now now Hunt be patience"

I was so lost in the sensations Matt was bringing me I didn't even notice that his jeans were gone and he was wearing nothing but a hard thick erection. Matt's eyes locked with mine as he undone my belt and released my cock from its restraints. I groaned deeply bringing a smile to Matt's mouth "Matt _please_." the words escape from my lips quickly.

Matt needed no more encouragement from me all my thoughts escape me as Matt takes me deep into his throat licking and sucking. I arch my back and push myself deeper into his mouth as he accepts greedily "Matt I can't I'm goner come if you carry on doing that"

Matt removed his mouth from my cock much to my disappointment leaning down kissing me hard on the mouth. I could taste myself on his lips and feel his cock rubbing against mine listening to him moan was sending me over the edge "Matt please" was all I could string together. Why was he being such a tease?

Matt raised his finger to his mouth taking a wet saliva soaked finger and slowly easing it inside me adding another digit and jabbing my prostate lightly. I felt like I was going to explode jelly in his hands "Hunter you're not as tough as you like people to believe" Matt spoke low and raspy his cheeks flushed red his dark eyes filled with lust as he looks down at me.

Matt removed his fingers and spat into his hand coating his cock before placing it at my entrance he moved slowly easing him into me lifting my hips towards him as he buried himself deep within me. He stopped and looked deep into my eyes I could look into them eyes for the rest of my life; why is it only _now_ I'm noticing how beautiful he is.

It was as if he read my mind and without hesitation he moved slowly picking up the pace I could feel him deep inside me. Every slam hits my perfect spot I'm close and he knows it. I cried out as Matt withdrawals from me before slamming back in rolling my hips to meet his every thrust in perfect motion. Our eyes were locked burning into each other's souls.

I could feel myself building as Matt wrapped his hand around me never taking his eyes from mine we didn't want it to end but I couldn't last much longer; my body shook as I came hard all over Matt's fingers and my stomach. Matt was pushed over the edge watching the look on my face and I felt him empty himself into me.

Collapsing on top of me our breathing still fast and deep Matt spoke first "Hunter did you plan on this happening tonight?"

"Matt I can honestly say I did not but I'm glad it did"

"Listen Hunt can you do something for me"

"Yeah anything Matt what is it"

"Can we keep this between ourselves I need time to get my head around all this?"

The suggestion puzzled me it was not like Matt hadn't had relationships with guys before but I guess if I want to be with him I have to agree.

"Matt I like you and if being with you means we keep it to ourselves for a bit that is fine" Stroking his face and kissing him lightly on the lips I hear Jeff Hardy entrance music "what the hell is that?"

"Oh its Jeff he loves that stupid tune so at least this way I know he's ringing" *giggles*

"Hello"

I can hear both sides of the conversation as Matt is lying so close to me I kiss his neck slowly while he chats on the phone.

"Jeff what's up? Calm down!"

"Matty I woke up and you weren't here I feel so ill Matty please come back please Matty everything is spinning around"

"Jeff I'll be there in 5"

"Hunt I'm sorry I've got to go"

He jumps up and pulls on his clothes to leave "Will I see you again Matt?"

"Of course; we had fun I'm not willing not to do it again" That cheeky grin I love so much spreads across his face and he leans down to kiss me his lips so sweet. I really want him to stay but nothings goner come before Jeff.

_***Flashback ends* **_

Wow that was 10 months ago what has happened I'd done everything Matt wanted me to I'd kept my love for him secret for 10 months. Only Shawn knew about us it was so hard I played second to his brother all the time constant phone calls and leaving in the middle of the night always shouting him- calling him "Matty"

That word makes me stop and think what was it Matt had said only one person calls him Matty? Oh my god I felt my face pale and my heart beat faster Matt was talking about Jeff all this time. Matt had been in love with Jeff.

**So what you think? Please REVIEW as it like the icing on the cake for me. What is our Matt playing at and what has Triple H got to**** do with what Matt did to Jeff looks like Matt web of lies is getting bigger is he ever going to be able to control it.**

**The song Matt ****was listening to is called "If I Die Tomorrow" by the Motley Crue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings already in place…..**

**Chapter 6 **

**Alone **

There was nothing like the feeling of being alone and feeling invisible to all around. Jeff felt all these things and more.

Landing at New York airport the weather was wet and cold; the journey was a complete nightmare. Jeff knew without his I pod loaded with his favorite tracks, he would never have made it. Screaming babies, chatty fans that fight had them all, and earphones had become Jeff's best friend.

He knew where he was heading he had been here so many times before he just knew that this time at some point, he would have to face Matt. Would he give him the answers he needed, that he so desperately wanted? It was getting late and the sun had begun to fall in the sky, the lights of the city would soon be on.

Jeff walked towards the car rental desk hood up shades on trying to avoiding the mass of fans that had gathered, airports and hotels were the worst for fans. Fans always seem to figure out where they are going to be, Jeff never understood it. The smiling women behind the desk made Jeff want to carry on walking; sunshine and happiness were something he could not cope with right now.

"Good evening sir how can I help you today" the smile was bigger with a mass of teeth.

"I have a rental car booked in the name of Hardy"

Jeff watched as the women keyed in his name, with a look of confusion crossing her heavily made up face.

"I'm sorry sir there does not seem to be a booking with us under that name could it be under something different"

"Nope only Hardy"

"I am sorry about this Mr Hardy we do not seem to have your booking" the women still looking at Jeff with big toothy grin.

"Well could you just sort me a car, it does not matter what I just need a car" Jeff could feel his irritation building.

"I'm sorry sir we don't have anything left for this weekend I can provide you with some maps of the local area if that helps" the women behind the desk was beginning to irritate Jeff even more with her helpful ways and her big smile "sir"

"Its fine" Jeff snapped, he didn't have the energy to argue with her turning dragging his case he flipped open his phone.

Nearly an hour later Jeff was outside his hotel "Cheers John I owe you one"

"Think you owe me more than one Jeffro" a cheeky smile spreading across Cenas face.

"Never goner happen man" Jeff replied with a slight smile

Shutting the car door and heading into the hotel, still with his earphones in his ears. The journey with John was taken in complete silence as not to answer any awkward questions. Checking in and heading straight to his room Jeff could hear the guys in the bar shouting at the TV screen, no one even noticed Jeff was back.

"Talk about feeling invisible" Jeff said quietly to himself

Dragging his case into the lift, pressing the button he made his way up to the 4th floor. The hotel was one he had stayed in many times, fans knew it well dodging them was a complete nightmare, but Jeff made it to his room only having to pose for two pictures. Being such a friendly guy Jeff hated blowing fans off, but he was in no mood to be talking to people.

Once inside, dumping his bags and grabbing a quick shower Jeff sat at his favorite place by the window looking out over New York City, it was so beautiful at night. Even as the rain fell heavy on the ground outside, Jeff stared out the window his mind wandering wondering where his brother was and what he was doing.

The room was so quiet he could hear the sound of his own heart beating, the dull roar of his i-pod playing into one ear. _The Truth _by good charlotte had just started to play, staring out across the big city his eyes becoming moist at the sound of the words.

There were too many things on his mind right now, his body was hurting from the continuous matches, the hotel beds, the sleeping on the plane, and it was everything that went along with being a wwe superstar. Top of the rosta where he always wanted to be, but at what cost? None of this mattered to him right now, the pain he felt in his heart, the pain of losing everything that's what meant something to him that's what mattered.

As he started to replay the events of the last week in his head, the song on his i- pod switched. A soft smile spread across his lips as his favorite memory started up, a memory Jeff loved the memory of that night 18 months ago when he knew it was all real.

_Matt walked into the room to make sure Jeff was ok, Jeff knew Matt worried all the time about him and had no problem having a go at him when he taken to much of a bump. Jeff was in pain the fall from the ropes to the floor had messed his arm up pretty badly he was trying not to show it to Matt. Matt knew he always knew when Jeff was in pain but this was not the time for a lecture. Something was different tonight though; Matt's face looked different there was a look of worry as well as something else in his eyes. Jeff was unsure of what it wa,s he never read his older brother as well as he read him._

"_Matt, what's wrong, what's happened?" Jeff remembered Matt said nothing just grabbed a chair and sat next to him. Matt's eyes were a mixture of feelings whatever they may be. _

"_Matt what is? Please…." _

_Matt cut Jeff off a smile crossing the older brother's lips, Matt reached his hand over and stroked Jeff's hair. Jeff loved his hair being stroked even by his older brother it made him feel safe loved and warm. Jeff knew Matt loved him more than anything else. However this was different, a different love Jeff knew there was something more in Matt's mind something more in his eyes._

_Matt spoke in soft tones "Jeff you need to stop out there, you need to slow down one bump to many and, and your goner get seriously hurt I worry so much Jeff" his hand reached down cautiously touching Jeff's cheek. Jeff looked up his green eyes meeting dark chocolate ones._

"_Matt what is…" cut short by the older Hardys lips pressed against his own. The kiss was short but loving, Matt pulled away and walked out without a word leaving the younger Hardys head swirling. Jeff knew what he felt for Matt, he always had he knew he loved Matt always had, he also knew his feelings were wrong. Jeff also knew he needed to see Matt that night and talk to him was Matt feeling the same way?_

As the memory fades and the clouds turn black, with the tears still flowing Jeff pulled the earphone from his ear, looking over at the flashing clock reading 2.36am

"Wow how long have I been sat here, I'm guessing I should get some sleep"

The room still silent, the rain still beats against the window pane, Jeff's heart still pounding in his chest, getting into bed and pulling the covers tightly around him. Staring into the dark of the ceiling the noises of the rain gently lulling him of to sleep with only one thought in his mind seeing his older brother tomorrow.

Sorry for the long wait for update been so busy with the holidays and stuff and writers block does not help one bit.

Hope you all enjoyed and please please REVIEW…


	7. Chapter 7

*Warnings already in place*

Sorry it's taken so long to bring you guys an update I have had a serious case of writers block never ever fun . Been listening to a lot of music and hoping it has inspired me a tad.

Read enjoy and most of all REVIEW.

Randy sat in the hotel room his face a picture of confusion at what he just heard;

"Are you serious Adam, I mean you have come out with some shit in your time but this one beats the lot."

Adam looked down at Randy, the spot on the wall holding him up, his grin smug.

"Have you heard what you are saying have you heard what is coming out of your mouth? I mean Matt and Jeff they're brothers it's not even…." Randy's voice trailed off as Adam butted in

"I know right, its sick I mean fucking your own brother, your own flesh and blood who the hell does that? I always knew they were close but hell no this is too close and then Hunter as well…."

"Waoh woah woah reverse Hunter were does he come into this?" Randy felt more confused than ever; "Hunter is not interested in anyone ever he's a right loner."

"Yeah, never interested because of Matt. Have you not been listening to anything I have been telling you? Matt has been fucking Hunter for nearly a year Hunter is totally smitten, why do not ask as that's one thing I cannot answer."

"So where does Jeff come into it? Are you sure you have got this right Adam I mean you really have it in for the Hardy's at the moment….."

"He's been fucking them both." Adams voice become louder, frustration turning his face red.

"How the hell did you come across all this?"

Adam began pacing the small room "Orton this has to remain between us I don't want it out yet. I haven't finished with the Hardy boys."

*flashback 18 months earlier*

Edges POV

I did not want to be here after what had gone on with Amy; the last place I wanted to be was here, standing outside Matt Hardy's house with Amy on my arm. She needed to pick up some things that had been left, it looked like we had chosen the wrong night to do so; lights flashed, cars were everywhere and the noise was deafening.

"Amy, this is not a good idea maybe we can come back another time?"

"Adam, we're here now this will take 5 minutes, the sooner we go in the sooner we can leave now come on."

This was not a good idea there were people everyone there was some sort of party, Amy pushed her way through the hall me lagging behind. There were people I had never even seen before. Amy disappeared in a little room at the end of the hall leaving me standing there like an idiot; drunken people were staring at me like they wanted to rip my throat out. Let's face it they all know who I am and what I did to their precious Matt.

Next thing I knew I opened my eyes and was laying on the hard floor, not a clue where I was, no one around, everything was so quiet. My head hurt it was thumping hard, my memory was shot I didn't have a clue what went on or where Amy was. Shouting her name as I tried to rise from the floor dizzy and disoriented; my eyes were stinging as I looked around the room realising, I was still in Matt's house I had 11 missed calls on my phone all from Amy; where the hell was she? I felt like I was in some sort of dream.

"It was so odd I felt like I'd been drugged." Adam looked up over at Randy who was sat still listening to Adam talk.

Adam turned looking out the window watching as the rain hit the pool below making the patterns in the water. Starting to talk again Randy noticed Adams voice was lower and calm.

"As I walked up the hallway I could hear voices, muttering voices laughing and giggling, sounding happy. I realised it was Matts voice I knew the other voice well I could hear Matt telling him he loved him, I just stopped at the door, I didn't want to look around it, I didn't want to see who Matt was with I already knew in my heart but I didn't want to see it."

"I felt sick I knew that voice I'd heard it many times it was the sound of Matt;s brother Jeff. What were they doing or did I need to know? I didn't want to see, I didn't want to know but something inside me pushed the door slightly enough for me to see Matt naked spread out on the bed with Jeff's mouth around his…."

Adam slid down the wall

"Randy seriously I can't get that image out of my mind; I mean a man giving his brother a blow job, two people I have known my whole life there on the bed it's so sick."

Adam looked over at Randy the blank expression staring back at him, Randy spoke breaking the silence in the room.

"The fight."

"huh?" Adam tried to regain his thoughts

"The fight at Rumble, Matt locking himself in the hotel room for days, Jeff disappearing for days it wasn't an angle was it…. it was a lovers tiff?" the Confusion back on Randys face.

Adam was staring at Randy a wicked smile across his face he knew Randy was piecing it all together.

"I told Matt I knew about Jeff and explained to him that if Jeff kept the title I would allow this information to slip out to Hunter and then Jeff would find out his precious brother had been stringing him along this whole time. Matt knew Jeff would never drop the title willingly and I couldn't believe the lengths that Matt went to, to keep his secret just that."

"Adam this is not nice information, I mean who the hell does that I can't believe this, come on, I need to get out of here I need some air."

Rising from the bed Randy's face was still a picture of shock he didn't know what the hell to do with this information and Hunter did he know? Adam could sense Randy's confusion.

"Randy you don't have to do anything; I just needed someone to share this with."

"Truthfully Adam, I wish you had never told me I really do." With that Randy walked out of the room closing the door behind him he needed to speak to Hunter.


End file.
